Seven Minutes In Heaven Kinda
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Her side of the story: Nothing Happened! His side: She was all over me! Who's telling the truth and who's lying? The anwser lies with the weird little midjet boy named Manta.[Slight HoroXAnna with some LysergXJeanne] I think I've gone insane


Seven In Heaven...Kinda....

By: ChibiqueenAnna

Pairing this chapter: HoroXAnna

Dedication: For people who like weird pairings!!! Includeing HoroXAnna fans!!!!

A/n: This idea came to me last night when I was watching a Thats so Raven episode. The one where Raven goes to help in cory's class but they both have different stories about what happened. Then this some how popped in my head!! so Enjoy!!!!

---Anna

OoOoOoO

Our favorite shamans sat in a small circle all looking at the clock anxiusly. Well all but Yoh and Pirika who where oddly twiching....

A bang was heard from the closet. Ren rolled his eyes. whille Pirika twiched even more than before. whille Yoh on the other hand was practicly hyperverlating.

"How long could this possible take!!!" Pirika ranted. Yet Another bang was heard from the closet along with a "Ow"

"urgh...... how long has it been?" Hao rolled his eyes at Yoh "45 secands Yoh!!"

6 minutes and 13 secands later

"6:58....6:59....7:00 minutes" Hao said as the last few secands passed. As soon as he said this His twin and pirika ran to the closet, knocking Ren over, and tripping on each other as well.

"Danm...." Lyserg muttered watching the entire seen from the wall which he was leaning on. The girls sweat dropped.

Yoh slammed the door open. Horo and Anna fell out of the small coat closet. "Owww that hurt..." Anna mutter rubbing her head.

"Hey Anna... Could you get off me?" Horo Asked also in pain. Anna glared at him yet she got of of him, only to be pulled away by Yoh and the other guys.

As for Horo Horo His sister grabbed him and took him to the other side of a room, along with the girls.( Jun, Jeanne, and Tamao)

"Hey why'd you drag me over here? shouldn't you be asking Anna what happened, she speaks girl." Horo asked slightly pouting.

His younger sister glared at him. "WEll if we asked Anna she'd just say nothing happened, plus we know you can't keep your mouth shut!" The others nodded their heads.

Meanwhille....

"GOD YOH!!! NOTHING HAPPENED!!!" Anna screamed at him. Yoh sighed in relief, Hao rolled his eyes.

They heared banginng on the door, and that ment they where moveing and if they where moveing then something happend.

"Then what about all the noise we heard?" Hao asked grinning his most deveius grin.

Anna glared at him, but gave in. "Fine this is what happened....."

_**Back with Horo Horo**_

Okay it all started when I spun the bottle first.....

_"I"m first!!!! I'm first!!! I yelled as I spun the bottle._

_"Personally I think this game in wrong! It's unforgive able to kiss before marrige!!" Cried Jeanne. We all sweat dropped_

_Hao shoke his head. "Lyserg tell your whinny girlfriends to kept her veiws to her self" _

_Both lyserg and Jeanne shot up "She's not My girlfriend!!!" Lyserg yelled at Hao, who is less atractive than me (right horo kept dreaming...)"And I'm not Whinny!!" Jeanne yelled as well. Realizing what she said both Lyserg and her began to blush maddly. I laughed at them._

_Finally It landed on Anna. Her eyes started to twinkle as she ran into the closet-_

"No she didn't Oni-Chan!!! Hao had to through you to in the closet beacause you both where so stubburn!!!" Pirikia cut in.

"So? don't blame me for trying to make the story a little bit more interesting Anyway....

_It was dark in the closet but I could still see Anna in front of me. Being the gentleman I am I spoke first. _

_"Listen Anna, I known you have a fiancee, and I don't want to force you to do anything you don want to do-" Suddenly I was cut off as Anna kissed me right on the lips._

"NO WAY!!!!!!" the girls all sheirked

"Yes!!!!"

_After she stopped kissing me I stood their shocked._

_"Anna...... As friend to Yoh I find this morally wrong" I said. I would never betray a friend no matter how cute the girl...._

_Anna looked at me as if this ment nothing "And your point is?..."_

_I opened my mouth to say something inspirational about friendship yet.... all that came out was " I.....Don't know....."_

_Okay so maybe I would......._

"And so..." Horo Said proudly to the mortified girls, "We made out!!"

Jeanne and Tamao looked at each other shocked, not know what to say. Jun giggled. And Pirika shoke her brother silly.

"ONI-CHAN!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!" She scremaed over and over again "Wait how did Anna get that cut?" Tamao suddenly asked

"Oh she hit her self on a nail when we fell out....."

Meanwhille with Anna and the boys.........

"Okay Kyouyama we want details!!!" Ren said with Lyserg and Hao backing him up. "NOOOOOOOO!!! No deatails I don't want to know!!!!!!!!!!" Yoh yelled being overly dramatic.

Hao pushed Yoh Away from them. "Tell" was all he said to Anna. She rolled her eyes and hit Yoh, who had his fingers in his ear saying 'I'm not listening I'm not listening' over and over again, on the head.

"SHUT UP!!!!... urgh this is what happened

_After that stupid pyromanic tossed us in the closet......_

Anna glared at hao, who just faked an innocent look

_I tried to open the door but someone locked it!!! I banged on the door. After that failed __I sat as far away from him as I possibly could. "Horo I swear if you come withen 2 feet of me, I will destroy your life!" _

_The stupid blue haired boy nodded fastly. We sat in silence for a minute when he stood up_

_"What are you doing!?!!?" I yelled at him Horo shrugged and pointed to a small latch above the door. "If I can reach that latch then I can get us out of here" _

_I shock my head " No I'll do it you'll mess it up just give me a lift and I'll get it. " "But Anna-" "Just do it!!!"_

_So he wisely did as he was told. But As I tried to reach it his grib on my leg began to wobble. I hit the upper part of my arm on a nail that was sticking out It bleed some "Hey be careful!!!" I yelled at him_

_He was blushing, "uh could you hurry I have a very....um...odd very from down here...." I blushed as well and dropped down, and thats when SOME ONE open the door and we fell out._

"And thats all that happened." Anna said crossing her arms across her chest. Hao, Ren, and Lyserg seemed disapointed (such pervs) whille Yoh was relived.

Soon they rejoined to countine the game. When lyserg asked Jeanne why she looked mortified, she told them Horo's side of the story.

Hao very much enjoyed horo's side. Ren just snickred whillle Lyserg joined the girls in being shocked.

Yoh's eyes widened "I though you said nothing happened!!!!" he said to Anna. "it didn't.......Horo you liar!!!!!!!!" Just when Anna was about to kill Horo Horo A voice said "STOP!!!"

Everyone looked over at Manta who popped out of the closet. "Their both lying!!!"

OoOoooOOOOo

To be continued......

OoOoooOOOOo

A/n: heheheheeh that was so cool!!! join me in the next chappie where we find out what REALLY happened!!!!

---Anna


End file.
